As wireless communications technologies evolve, wireless communications systems become increasingly sophisticated. As part of this technical evolution, radio frequency (RF) communications systems have increasing demands for rapid high-frequency communications. At the same time, power consumption of RF communications systems are a concern, particularly where wireless communications systems incorporate handheld devices.